Hiroaki Saeba (The Unsung Heroes)/Past (DxD version)
For the sake of understanding the story's elements, contents, and etc. I have devised a version of the OC where he was at the highest of their powers & abilities. If you think that there is a problem for publish this, then feel free to comment. Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength: As the son of Thanatos, the Strongest Grim Reaper, and Saeba Shizuku, the previous successor of the Nada Kyokushin Style, Hiroaki was regarded as one of the strongest fighters from the world of DxD. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to defeat Diehauser Belial, the Rating Game champion during the last few qualification rounds of the World Tournament. A testament of his strength. It was further testified during the final-matches of the World Rating Game Tournament, where he and his members of Team Slash Dog was able to win against fearsome opponents such as his rivals, Son Tenkai, the son of First Generation Sun Wukong, Nikolai Andromalius, one of the strongest swordsman in the Underworld. A further testament of his strength. In fact, his immense strength was at the highest where during the Great Cataclysm War, where he was amongst the individuals within members of DxD to went up against Melvazoa, the Malevolent God from the world of ExE who was considered as strongest amongst the invaders in a brutal battle with his newly-found divine powers. Amongst the generation of the members of team DxD, First Generation Sun Wukong, Crom Cruach, and Indra commented that Hiroaki's strength and combat prowess was an abnormality that born once in tens of thousands of years who were able to challenge the ultimate-tier supernatural beings. Master Martial Artist: Coming down from family of martial artists, Hiroaki is a powerful, master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist who mastered his family's martial art style, Nada Kyokushin Ryu, leaving a handful of opponents being able to fight him evenly. In the world of DxD, Hiroaki was regarded as one of the strongest martial artists in the World Rating Game Tournament, where he was easily able to beat down top-tier High-Class to Ultimate-Class Devils during the preliminary rounds. Some of the members of DxD such as Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, and Sairaorg Bael, all master hand-to-hand combatant commented Hiroaki's martial prowess is truly fearsome where it can put immense pressure on their mind by just evading his attacks, which it drains them considerably. Hiroaki commented that the only ones who could go up against him in terms of martial art is his rivals and lifelong friends, Son Tenkai and Nikolai Andromalius. * Nada Kyokushin-Ryū ''(宥 ☀極真流; lit. Calming Ultimate Truth Fist):'' This is the ancient fighting style of the bloodline of Nada, which has been honed over centuries incorporating attacks that can beat supernatural beings whether armed or unarmed combat. He uses his fighting style with great versatility, which revolves around fast, strong, punches to send powerful waves, impacting the water within the opponent's body or pierce through their body with air. The essence of the techniques causes different effects such as injuring beings without a physical form. Senjutsu Master: Alongside his martial art techniques, Hiroaki is also a Senjutsu master, able to utilize to extraordinary degrees. Bikou, a descendant of Sun Wukong noted that he was once trained under Sun Wukong, The First Generation Monkey King, who was considered a monster for his complete mastery over Senjutsu and related arts. Using his Senjutsu, he can able to utilize in various advantages over magic. Advantages such are: *'Touki:' After intense training in Senjutsu and martial arts for years, It allowed him to gain and possess control of his life energy, granting him a overwhelming amount of ki or life energy to increase his speed, power and defense increase drastically, described as being bottomless density and limitless quality that causes people to shiver in awe or fear. This feat was demonstrated as he unleashes his Touki for the high-level demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts cowered in fears. *'Ki Sense/Control:' After intense training in Senjutsu and martial arts for years, It allowed him to track and read the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura in terms of whether they're lying or telling the truth and grasps the movements of a faraway target to considerable degree. *'Ki Elmental-based Attacks:' Using his Ki control, Hiroaki can able to utilizes natural elements such as air and water as one to accompany his martial art techniques for both offensive and defensive purposes. After making direct contract with Baxter, his abilities over air and water have increased considerably, and even granting the powers to generate and manipulate bubble and healing to a certain degrees. **'Aerokinesis:' With his martial art, Nada Kyokushin Ryu, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate air in the vicinity. He uses air for offensive and defensive purpose. These usually ranges from delivering compressed blasts of air imbued with ki to crush or pierce through the opponent's body for mid to long-range attack, or creating air barrier to deflect incoming projectiles. Master Technician: Hiroaki is a technique-type fighter who polishes his martial art techniques to higher degree. Cao Cao and Vali, both a top-tier technique-type combatants commented that Hiroaki's technique is on a higher level than them, which it was considered as monstrous feat concerning he only uses martial art to fight up against opponents such as top-tier Sacred Gear possessors, Longinus Gear possessors and God-Class Beings. Master Combatant: Hiroaki is considered as one of the most powerful and skilled fighter in the world of DxD. Ever since his youth age of training as martial artist, Hiroaki has shown immense skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against Ultimate-Class opponents. This feat was proven as he was sparring regularly against Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer, both the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor at same time, where he managed to evade or block all of their attacks with minimal effort and movements, and counteract against them effectively. Sun Wukong, the First-Generation Monkey King commented that his most powerful and dangerous attributes are his immense combat techniques and abilities which it is on a frightening levels. Skilled Tactician: Despite deeming himself inferior in mind compared to the likes of genius tacticians like Ajuka Beelzebub, Rudiger Rosenkreutz, and etc. Hiroaki has shown to be a capable leader, having managed to lead his team to victory in the World Rating Game Tournament. This feat was demonstrated as he was coming up with guerilla-based tactics and combats with the members of Slash Dog during the World Tournament. Perceptive Combatant: Hiroaki is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He can also analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Due to intensely trained himself for years, Hiroaki possess supersonic speed that is beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to caught against High-Class Devils, Fallen Angels, and etc. during the battle. This feat was demonstrated, where Hiroaki was fast enough to catch up to extremely fast combatants and monsters, the agility to evade a number of different attacks, and fend off attacks from combined attacks of dozens of high-speed combatants and monsters and counteract due to his heightened reflexes. His speed is further increased after being covered in his touki. Immense Durability: Due to intensely trained himself for years, Hiroaki possess remarkable endurance and pain tolerance. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue, like when an unknown magic was used to paralyze one of his arm and weakened him considerably, and yet he was still able to defeat the majority of the enemies of Khaos Brigade that confronted him and fight evenly. His durability is further increased after being covered in his touki. Immense Stamina: Due to intensely trained himself for years, Hiroaki possess massive amount of stamina, being able to fight for exceedingly long periods of time against top-tier opponents and monsters. This feat was demonstrated as he adjusts his attacks immediately based upon the energy it used against, and able to fight despite being injured and still fight efficiently against his opponent. Survival Expert: '''Because of his heritage as a Ainu from his mother's side, Hiroaki has developed survival skills and methods to survive in the most harsh environment. This was proven (albeit comically with dead-serious, dead-fish eyes) when he have taken Rias and the girls to a trip with the purpose of increasing their stamina for "nightly-activities" by sucking out a rare monster's brain. Rias and the girls commented that it was the most weirdest, creepiest and yet refreshing experience of their lives. This was further demonstrated where Issei went on a trip with for the same purpose, except his part was to eat a monster's precious "jewels". Issei commented with his male members of the DxD that going with Hiroaki on a survival camp or any type, they would need to get a professional therapist for possible remedy treatment. '''Culinary Expert: Because of his years of traveling and training the world, Hiroaki has developed culinary skills and created several original recipes that made so famous that it needs to be reserved for months. It was commented popularly by the female groups of the DxD that any girls that marries Hiroaki would be happy for the rest of their life. Category:The Unsung Heroes